


Человек по имени Джим

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [36]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Кью давно не вмешивается в жизни людей





	Человек по имени Джим

Кью давно не вмешивается в жизни людей, предпочитая наблюдать. Да и наблюдать, откровенно говоря, после всех тех безумий двадцать первого века не хочется. Люди — жестокие, странные дикари, у них нечему научиться, от них нечего взять. Разве что эстетически приятны, да и то только с определенной точки зрения. И все же Кью иногда наблюдает за ними. И признает, что и среди людей бывают достойные внимания экземпляры.   
  
Сначала он замечает глаза. Крайне яркого, совершенно нетипичного цвета. Человек совсем юн, горяч и оправдывает все, что Кью знал и видел о его расе. Но, даже несмотря на это, его глаза не могут оставить равнодушным. Кью наведывается довольно часто, чтобы просто полюбоваться издалека столь необычным явлением. Это словно смотреть на миллиарды зарождающихся аквамариновых вселенных. Иногда он почти готов признать, что человек интересен и сам по себе.   
  
Для человека промежутки между визитами — долгие годы, но он о них даже не подозревает. Только с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, идет к какой-то собственной цели, отсекая от себя такие типичные и ожидаемые стратегии поведения, перекраивая свою дикарскую природу. Кью соглашается с собой, что такое поведение достойно интереса. И достойно выделения из общего человеческого рода.   
  
Имя странного человека с невероятными глазами — Джим. Джеймс, если быть совершенно точным. Но нужна ли здесь хоть какая-то точность, когда такие яркие, прячущие мириады вселенных глаза смотрят прямо на тебя?   
  
Кью усмехается и подходит чуть ближе: сегодня человек по имени Джим стал адмиралом, и в нем осталось так мало от стереотипного дикаря, что такими величинами стоит пренебречь.   
  
— Мы знакомы? — интересуется человек по имени Джим, и весь он источает поистине живой, абсолютно не наигранный интерес.   
  
— Лишь отчасти, — качает головой Кью, коротко поздравляя его, подобно прочим присутствующим в зале.   
  
Джим на самом деле далеко не рад назначению: покидать просторы космоса, оставляя их другим людям, которые не способны чутко слышать вселенную и следовать ее зову. Ему это почти претит. И прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, в этой самой точке пространства Джим действительно сожалеет, что они не знакомы со странным, совершенно чуждым этому приему человеком.   
  
Кью стоит в тени и печально улыбается в бокал с кисловатой пузырящейся водой — в этом зале только такую и подают. Еще слишком рано для настоящих знакомств, еще слишком мало среди людей не-дикарей, подобных Джиму. Быть может, через сотню лет все изменится — он не хочет знать наверняка. Жизнь Кью и без того слишком скучна. Пока же он будет продолжать наведываться сюда, в эту временную линию и издалека любоваться чудесными голубыми глазами, таящими в себе секреты иных миров. А потом, многие человеческие годы спустя, когда они чуть поблекнут, но не утратят ни капли прежней ясности, Кью осторожно закроет их и, быть может, поцелует еще теплые губы.


End file.
